I Refuse to Move Dad
by Karatekid-Ninja
Summary: What happens when everything you know gets changed, and when you have to leave the ones you love and you friends, rated for minor violence, swearing, on hiatus
1. The worst day ever

A.N: I am so sorry if this sucks, this is my first fan-fic and it probably really sucks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

I refuse to move dad!

Chapter: 1

THE WORST DAY EVER!

Tenten's pov

"Tenten get over here your mother and I have something to tell you all," my father called.

Hey my name is Tenten, I am 14 years old and it is pretty obvious that I am a girl, i have brown hair and i aways have it in 2 buns on the top of my head, i am 155.6 cm in height and i weight 42.2 kg, it is my birthday on the 9th of march.

"Coming dad just need to get dressed for school..."

I was cut off by my brother Sai.

"Ha-ha you're getting dressed to see your boyfriend, Tenten" said Sai.

He is 11 years old and I swear to God, he's gay.

"I am not. Anyway, dad where are you? I am ready to go to school and I will be late if I don't leave soon to pick up Temari, plus she will kill me if I'm late, so what do you want?"

I asked, kind of nervously. Whenever they ask to see us all, it's always bad news! (Temari is my best friend by the way).

"Ok Tenten, but first, I need to talk to you in the lounge room with your brothers, so come here now." He said

So I walked to the lounge room. It was a huge cream room with purple carpet and a huge purple couch and a giant plasma TV hanging on the wall. My mother sat in her arm chair trying to read while Kyo (my brother, who is 48 months old so around 2 years and ) ran around making lots of noise, while Father was standing next to the back door near our dog, talking to her. He turned around just as I walked into the room.

"Tenten, Sai, and Zetzu, I am going to tell you something that you are going to hate me for…"

I cut him off mid sentence.

"MUM YOU BETTER NOT BE PREGNANT BECAUSE IF YOU ARE I WILL DIE!" I yelled.

"Tenten don't be stupid and sit down. She is not pregnant; we are going to move out of this state. We are going to move to the fire country. Well more specifically, Konohagakure, as being a ninja it is part of my job to do as the Kazekage ask's me, this time it is to move there to help them in the war and too keep our ties strong with the Hokage, I can't leave you all here, so you will come with me. It won't just be a few days like It would normally be, it would be for 3 or so years" Father said to mainly me, he was glaring at me at least.

I broke down into tears. I loved it here. It was my home. Why would he make me leave like this? It was not fair to me.

"Dad, you promised when we left China never to make me move again, and you just broke it. You left China so I could be here and you quit the army and then became a ninja." (That I didn't mind because I plan to be the best,) "But now you are going to make me change states and lose all my friends. It's so not fair!"

I ran out the front door and to Temari's house a couple of blocks away.

-At Temari's place-

"Temari open up its boiling out here and I need to see you and explain why I am depressed and i need to yell at your father face to face and not over the phone!" I yelled.

"Hel-" Kankuro opened the door, I burst inside which kind of cut him off mid-sentence, which I seem to be good at this morning.

"Hi, Kankuro," i peered around him to see Gaara sitting at the table eating "Hey Gaara, Kankuro Where is Temari?" I asked him

"In the shower why, um Tenten I wouldn't go up there if I were-"

I stormed up the stairs.

"You..." he finished his sentence but I was gone and in Temari's room. I opened the bathroom door and there she was standing there holding her shampoo bottle as a microphone singing 'Replay' in the shower and I started laughing so hard that I was rolling around on the floor.

"TENTEN GET OUT!" She yelled at me, so I sat on the toilet and closed my eyes.

"Temari I need your help! And do you mind if your Father dies?" I asked half serious and half joking.

"Why would you kill Dad, what did he do now? So help me if he hurt you I will kill him for you…" she started rambling a little so I tuned her out and started thinking about how to tell her that I was moving. Wait a minute, when am I moving? I left before dad told me, SHIT. Temari got out of the shower and she noticed that my eyes were all red and swollen and that I had tear lines down my cheeks.

"Shit Tenten, what happened? Why have you been crying?" she asked. I forgot I had been crying. Well here it goes.

"Um… well I have to tell you some bad news, and some good news!" I started and waited for a nod or something to say to continue.

"Um… ok what's the bad news?" she asked a little worried still that I had been crying.

"Well I am going to kill your dad because he has put my dad on a mission. Well no not a mission, he has been posted to the Konoha to live for 3 or so years so instead of leaving us he is taking us with him. He will join the ninja guard there and do the missions as a leaf ninja and I will be assigned as a leaf ninja there with him and my family, do you want to know the good news?" I asked. I was unsure if she could speak so I waited.

"Yeah I suppose but it better involve me killing my Father with you!" she replied. Wow she was angry about this.

"Ok sure you can help, but that's not the good news. When I move there you will have to visit me right," she nodded her head so I continued

"Thats good, but when you visit you can help me find friends and maybe even get you a boyfriend because i heard that the boys in Konoha are so much better then here in Suna, plus the guys like blonds" i said with a smile

"Nah, it would be to hard to have a long distance relationship plus what if we go to war with Konoha then i would have to fight him." she said looking sad

"You are boring my dear friend, you need some fun anyway it would give you more reason to come and visit me" i said

"Well that may be true but still dad would never allow it so what does it matter!"

"Oh, drama Queen, ever since when have you cared about wether he would be ok with anything you do? I would like to kill your Father now if that is ok!" I asked, she was suddenly normal and thinking, you could tell because she had her thinking face on, you know, the finger-to-the-lip-and-looking-at-the-roof thing.

"well ever since never but still, he is important and it would betray his trust. He would still be at the office. I will take you there and we will kill him, but first we have to interrogate him to get information. Do you have to go home soon?" she asked

"Um no but we have to meet our Jonin instructors like, now, if you don't want to be late!" I just remembered that it was our first day of being a ninja.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that, hmmmm… how about after that then considering Dad has meetings and all" she asked

"What ever Kankuro, Gaara are you ready to go? Because were going to leave now" she yelled at them, hm... I wonder if she knows that she still hasn't gotten dressed. Kankuro walked in

"Um Temari can you get dressed before training please I would prefer not to have everyone looking at your naked body!"

"Oh My Fucking God, I forgot to get dressed SHIT Tenten go to my room and grab my cloths you can choose nothing to slutty though I do have a reputation to keep and all so yeah, go now!" I ran to her room and grabbed the first thing I saw through it at her, while she was getting dressed I put on my favorite hair ties and some earrings (ok all the other girls would put on make up and so on but I'm a tom-boy so i don't wear make-up unless it is a special occasion).

"Can we go now I don't want to be late and I have to see my girl friend before meeting our instructors I think she wants to dump me" Kankuro said.

_**I know it is really bad, but could you please take the time and effort to review even if it is flam!**_


	2. Rape

A.N: i hope you like it so far i think it is bad but this is my first fan-fic so it needs some work, i don't really care if you review or not it would be nice though, flame is welcome also tell me how to fix it

A.N: Hey here is the next chapter i hope you enjoy it

Disclaimer: i don't own naruto

Chapter: 2

RAPE!

-AT SCHOOL-

"Hey all how was you holidays?" Temari asked all her friends well the whole 3 of us yes I only have 2 friends.

"Meah it could have been better, it was so boring I hate being away form you all, Tenten you look sad what's wrong?" Matsuri (Gaara's secret crush but little did he know but she liked him back) asked she was worried about me, I had bearly spoken a word all day (it was the end of the day!)

"Huh oh sorry I am a little depressed right now I will tell you later Temari and I have to go and finish off some business with her dad bye Matsuri come on Temari we have some business to attend to oh yeah I am going to stay at Temari's Tonight come over we can piss Kankuro off and oh yeah we know you love Gaara so just to be nice i will talk to him for you and try and get you a date with him" I am so pissed off right now.

"Um ok bye sweetie and please don't tell him that I like him, if you do then you are dead meat, you got that Tenten" she yelled after us, so I turned around and waved at her.

"Ok so where's his office Temari? and how do we get there?" She looked a little embarrassed oh my god she doesn't know

"Oh My God you don't know do you, SHIT, it will take us forever to get there now, you better have money!"

"Why would we need money... oh we're going to get a taxi right, by the way it's not my fault Kankuro usually takes me to see him so *she blows a raspberry*" she replied it is so annoying how her younger brother does everything for her in the way of direction and she just cooks and cleans (ok well attempts to cook and i clean when i come over).

"TAXI" I yelled, the yellow taxi pulled over and let us in "oh it Sasori" I whispered Temari just looked at me like I was a loony, "He was taken to court on a rape charge, but was not convicted as there was no evidence of it as rape" I whispered

"Oh then should we wait for the next taxi" she asked.

"No we need to get there fast so he will have to do, get in." I opened the door and smiled at him

-IN THE TAXI-

"Hi sweetie were can I take you both?" sasori said, ew he just winked at me

"Hi we would like to go to the Kazikage office please it is important to get there quickly." I said and we were off he didn't really speak to us just told us the we were how did he say it 'sexy and beautiful' we were there in 10 minutes.

We went to get out but he would not let us, "Fess up now," Temari paid him a $50 note but he still would not let us out of the car he came around to the back and hopped in "that's not what I want to be paid with I would prefer your body on mine but I will take the money as well and I get 2 for 1 this time not just the 1 like usual," he tried to grab my boob and put his hand up my skirt.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME NOW I WON'T LET YOU ABUSE ME OR MY FRIEND!" I yelled at the top of my lunges.

"Well that's to bad babe I am bigger and stronger then both of you so you will do as I say if you want to live, also you are just to pretty to let out of my site" he said in a husky voice

"If you don't let us go now I will personally make sure you go to jail for the rest of you life, I can make sure you get abused in that place I will make it a living hell for you." He just un-did his pant's he doesn't get it he doesn't know that Gaara is Temari's younger brother or that the Kazekage is her Father. He doesn't know that he is getting way to close for comfort.

"STOP NOW, I am warning you not to touch me I will kill you and cause you great pain" he didn't stop he just took off his underwear he was now on me and Temari trying to take off my top while holding Temari's mouth so she couldn't scream, he had my skirt off and on the floor, I was screaming, he had just got my top off and trying to get my bra off, so not going to happen. I went in to kiss him well so he thought, I bite his nose he let go of me and Temari, and I opened the door and through her out get help I mimed.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKING BITCH, HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME, I WILL NOT ONLY TAKE YOUR VIERGINITY, BUT KILL YOU AS WELL" He screamed at me he was now in the front seat and was going to driving off when he realized that Temari was gone "SHIT WERE DID YOUR FRIEND GO SHE JUST LEFT YOU HERE WITH ME HOW NICE IS SHE!" He was laughing, he jumped back into the back and undid my bra when all of a sudden the door opened and Temari stood there holding her fan with the guards and her brothers and the Kazikage next to her.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BEST FRIENDS AND GET OUT OF THAT CAR, guards can you screw up the engine in someway please so he can't get away" she said they did as she said, they were all secretly scared of her, Sasori hoped out of the car, I sat there with my underpants on and that was it Gaara stood there staring at me but I couldn't move I was scared and shocked. Temari came over and put a blanket around my shoulders to cover me up.

"Tenten are you alright?" she asked nicely, "GOD DAMN IT TENTEN LISTEN TO ME ARE YOU ALRIGHT" She turned around to face Sasori "So help me if you hurt her you will be wish that you are dead-" Gaara cut her off.

"Temari let father's people take care of this you just take care of Tenten, guard's take him to the prison sells and lock him in solitary confinement maybe that will make him talk" Gaara said, "Temari take her to the Kazekage's office and get her dressed I will be up in 20 minutes and talk to you both then that should give you time to get her ready and out of shock." Gaara said, while dad just stood there looking at me like i was a piece of meat.

"Ok um Kazekage-sama... can you leave that BASTED to me, he screwed up my best friend and I have a new jitsu I want to try out on him" Temari said in a sadistic way with a cheeky scary smile on her face

"Um... ok but don't kill him that is the cowards way out of punishment" Temari's Father said he look furiously at Sasori.


	3. life saver

Chapter: 3

LIFE SAVER

-KAZEKAGE'S OFFICE-

"Ten-Chan get dressed please I don't want to put your bra back on you! PLEASE I am begging you" ok fine I am being mean I am completely, well half normal I am still acting like this just to annoy Temari and it is working.

"HAHAHA I got you I am well nearly back to normal now but I don't think I will tell any one else about what happened especially dad he would freak and make us move sooner rather then later" I said and she just nodded like usual, I started to get dressed.

Nock nock nock "Temari is Tenten dressed yet? I need to speak to you both." Gaara asked through the door. Thank god I just finished getting dressed.

"Yeah I am dressed, I need to thank you and the Kazekage there, i also need to kill him, great make it complicated for me" I mummbled the last part so only Temari could here me. Gaara and his dad entered their dad came and sat at his desk and just looked at me, great now they have all seen me naked at some point in there life fuck only Temari was old enough to remember but now so does Gaara and the Kazekage fuck.

"Bad news we can't arrest Sasori as he didn't actually rape you-" said the Kazekage.

"No but he sexually assaulted me and I don't care what you say he will pay no matter who does it if its you, me or one of my friends he will pay for what he did to me and the uncalled for abuse, any way um... what did you want to say was that it?" I asked looking between Gaara (the village weapon) and the Kazekage

"Um... no but can I tell you when my Sister is not standing over me giving me the evil eye she kind of scares me when she's like this" Gaara said giving me the shit she scares me look.

"How about tonight cause I am inviting myself over" I stuck my tongue out Tamari replied with a tongue out.

"Um... ok is that ok with your family cause shouldn't you be getting ready to move houses?" The Kazekage said "and there is training tomorrow" he said, I went red and through a punch right at his head and while he was distracted I kicked him in the balls (serves him right) "YOU BITCH WHAT WAS THAT FOR I COULD GET YOU ARRESTED FOR THAT IF I WANTED TO" their dad yelled at me

"You could've, should've, but you didn't and you have said that to me so many times that its funny any way it is your fault that I am moving so you are lucky you aren't dead right now, that's what we were on our way here to do before that jerk pissed me off!" I said evenly, wow how can I be calm I just kick the kazekage in the balls and I am standing here like nothing happened.

"Ok fine Temari, can you both get home without nearly getting raped again?" Gaara said in and unsure voice

"Shut up I can get home anyway now I have my fan so I can kill anyone who tries to touch me or Tenten so don't worry any way can you come home now? Please you can walk with us! I think Tenten is still traumatized" Temari used to love taking walks with Gaara, it was fun when she had him near we felt safe and I was still kind of touchy, Temari tried to give me my jacket but I couldn't let her touch me in any way, I felt like I was falling apart, that was when we first reached Gaara's office, she can put her hand on my back now and give me hugs but something has changed, I feel like I cant trust anyone now.

"Um... Ok but I have to speak to the Kazekage first about something; you can wait in his personal room." He said gesturing "turn left out the door and go down the hall and to the right is his room excuse the mess." he said

"Ok but come and get us when you're done! Ok?" Temari said

"Yeah ok I will be there in 20 or so." Gaara said he was still worried about me.

"Ok, can we order some food? On you cause we are hungry!" i asked the Kazekage

"Um ok but not to much" he said

- KAZEKAGE'S ROOM -

"Wow it huge how come he stays with you three if his room here is this big, wait is this for him or his guests or for his personal life?"

"Um it is for my guests and for when I have to stay late and sleep here, also if I have to leave early so I don't wake Temari, Kankuro or Gaara, well not really Gaara cause he doesn't sleep, up!"

"SHIT YOU SCARED THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF ME KAZEKAGE-SAMA" I yelled

"Well you asked a question and I just answered how did that scare you?" the Kazekage asked he was a little confused.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Oh My God that was funny I new you were there and she didn't and HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" she was in hysteria.

"TEMAIR SHUT UP NOW" Gaara ordered so she did thank god.

"Fine no need to be mean!" Temari said with a bit of an attitude

"Temari grow up, and Tenten you never did answer his question!" Gaara said and he turned and looked at me.

"Well I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were there so it scared me when you spoke and Gaara you're Such poo!" I said with a huff

"Let's go back to my place!" Temari said looking a bit agitated with my comment

"That's really mature Tenten, calling me a poo." Gaara said.

"Fine lets go I need to have a shower" I said looking at Temari

"Ok to my house!"

- Temari's house (again) -

"Kankuro where home" Temari said while we both walked in

"Can you cook dinner I really suck at… cooking! Why is she here?" pointing a finger at me.

"Well I have kind of ran away for a few days, and there is no need to be rued I will cook tea since I taught, well attempted to teach Temari how to cook and I can cook one hundred times better then she ever will!" I said receiving a glare from Temari. "What? Its true, I did and I will do a nice desert for you too, ok so stop glaring."

"Yay, I love your food" Temari said looking like a child

"Good I am so sick of having burnt food…" Kankuro got the glare of death from Temari

"Ok what would you like? Oh yeah we need to go to my place I have to get my cook book and some clothes!"

"Is that really a smart idea your dad could make you stay and talk to him about it!"

"That's why were not going to go until Gaara is ready then I can ask him to come! So he can get me out of there"

"Yeah like that's going to happen" Gaara said as he walked in

"GAARA YOU HAVE TO STOP JUST WALKING IN AND ANSWERING THINGS PLEASE SAY THAT YOU ARE THERE OR SOMETHING!"I said after I had my panic attack.

"Any one would think that you are paranoid or something I just answered your question for crying out loud is that against the law or something?"

"No leave me alone, Temari we are leaving now!"

"Ok fine off we go, um… were are we going again?"

"To my house, I need some clothes and a cook book so you can eat dinner tonight" I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"Oh yeah I totally new that, right then lets go"

- My house -

"Tenten come here now!" my dad said in a strict scary voice (well it would have been scary to anyone but me, I'm used to Gaara)

"No I am not staying I am just grabbing my cloths and cook book so I don't have nothing and so I can make myself useful at Temari's house and I don't know when I will come home all I know is that I am not moving to leaf village!" I said as I walked to the cupboard and grabbed my backpack now I was storming down the corridor and to my bed room, I packed my clothes and grabbed Temari's favorite cook book.

"I will see you when I need clothes again" I said as I walked out the door.

"Tenten wait just let me talk to you I am so sorry I didn't mean to 'ruin your life' but it is my job and you have to get over it I would not make you move if I didn't think it was for your benefit" he said looking sincere

"I can't believe this, you are pretty much saying that I have no choice in the matter and that you don't care about how I feel about this!" I was beyond pissed off by now I ran to Temari and we ran back to her place I had all the stuff I would need for a week well kind of I have my wallet if I need anything else I would buy it I was not going back there!

"Tenten stop running, we can take a break now and sit in the park so we can find out what to cook and what I need to buy for it, I need to get some food anyway" Temari said with a smile

"Ok fine but so help me if someone piss' me off while we are there they are dead meat" I said with a growl

"Sit down and open your cook book please, can we have something with chicken in it please I really love chicken at the moment" she said with a smile

"Ok we could have Yakitori, Onigiri, Sushi, and Oyako Donburi I don't really mind I like most of them" I said looking at her, I knew how to make 2 of them with out the recipe

"Oh My God can we have Sushi Gaara loves that and well we have to eat what Gaara likes" She said looking at me, luckily I new the recipe for that one

"What kind of stuff would he have in it?" I know I'm friends with his sister and all but that does not mean that I know what he likes or any thing.

"well he likes it with Salmon, Carrot, Sea weed, rice, and I don't know I just make it with what ever's in the house and he always likes it" she said

- At the shops -

"Let's just get a whole heap of stuff and I will see what I can come up with ok" I said as we walked around grabbing random foods

"Hey can we get some chocolate and make some desert thing with it?" Temari said with a shy smile, we don't really eat that much chocolate so it was rear that she even asked

Ok but we need a lot so we can make a cake with chocolate ice-cream and have some while we watch a movie" I said with a smile if there is one thing I know it is that the sand siblings love my chocolate ice-cream and cake so it should be fun to watch them eat it.


	4. good bye

Chapter: 4

Good bye

- Suna Gates -

"I hate good byes this would have to be the worst possible way to go" I said nearly in tears at the thought of leaving this place it was home in every possible form of the word we were packed. I had a year to get used to the thought but I spent that time denying the fact and trying to figure out how to get out of leaving.

"I am going to miss you so badly, really wish you didn't have to go, but there is an up side to this" she said with a smile "the boys in Konoha are so much hotter then here in Suna" she said with an evil smile, she had gotten used to the idea of going out with a Konoha boy after we went there for a mission, a couple of months ago.

"You," i said pointing a finger at her "soooooooooooo better come and visit me and I am telling you now Kazekage-sama if you don't send her on a very long mission or holiday in konoha some time soon I will hurt you in the most painful way I know how" I said with a deadly serious face on I was really going to miss it here.

"Don't threat, i will send her to vist more then you want her there just so she wont annoy Kankuro, Gaara and i, well i kind of deserve it but they don't esspecialy Kankuro not with his new-" The Kazekage went to say when Kankuro called out

"GAARA YOU PROMISED NOT TO TELL ANY ONE, I AM GOING TO TELL MATSURI U LIKE-" Kankuro yelled at garra, when all of a sudden Gaara had his sand around kankuro's mouth, everyone was laughing so hard, i would really miss the really random stuff that happened here.

"Tenten we really have to be going it is a long way and we need to get there as soon as possible plus, i don't know if i told you but it is just you Sai and I that are going now your mother, and two brothers will come when Kyo is 3 s thats not that fare away so they should be there soon." he said trying to make me feel better

"YOU THINK THIS STUPID SMALL TALK WILL HELP YOU WIN MY LOVE AGAIN DAD WELL YOU ARE SCREWED THEN BECAUSE I WILL NEVER LOVE OR TRUST YOU AGAIN" I said running out the gate you could here Temari saying ' you can not blame her she is just angry she will get over it by the time you get to Konoha, trust me, i have delt with her for 5 years things always blow over' then she left to run after me so we could say our own good byes to each other.

"G-good B-bye" She said in between sobs, wait Temari was crying, fuck this must be huge for her to cry. "I-i'm really going to miss you" she said while giving me a bear tight hug that no human could ever get out of.

"Temari let me go" I said breathlessly, i was in desperate need of air and she wasn' going to give it to me without being asked.

"Oh sorry, i forgot" she said with a smile crap now i was crying.

"I'm going to miss you soo much if you don't come and visit me as soon as there is a Konoha mission understood we will write to each other at least once a week ok?" i said a little woried Temari was my first real friend in Suna, well she was the first one not to be scared by my control over weapons, even at a young age i had great control over weapons but she was an out cast then and from then on out she was my best friend we were to peas in a pod, different but still the same. my dad and brother just ran up

"Get the hell over it, you sook" said Sai as he walked away pulling one of my buns on the way to make me come with him.

"ARH FUCK SAI STOP PULLING MY HAIR" I screamed at him as he pulled me and Temari away from each other "bye bye i promise i will write as soon as i get there" i said as i was dragged away 'crap i hate it when he does this it feels so down grading' as soon as i thought this i heard a loud crash, it was Temari on the ground laughing at me trying to beat the crap out of Sai from behind " for my best friend you aren't very nice, you could come and help me you know right?" i said with a little venom/sarcasm.

"Oh get over it all ready just kiss and make up so we can go, its already going to take us 4 days to get there because of Sai being so small as he can not possibly keep up" dad said.

"Hey I'm not that bad i can to, i bet we can get there in 2 days" he said to dad

"no chance i don't bet with my kids" Dad said, he liked rivalry between us so he never participated in our little bets, he thought it was good for us.

"I'll take your bet if you want Sai, it will take us at least 3 days to get there even Gaara can't get there before then, Temari can but she cheats she rides the wind on her fan" i said to him

" i take your bet i bet 30 yen that we can make it in 2 days" Sai said with a small smile

"done" i said while shaking his hand, i new i would win this.

- 2nd day -

"hahahahahahaha i am so going to win this bet if we have to stop every half hour for you to pee or eat or rest." i said, ok i was being a complete bitch to my brother and dad, dad deserved a whole lot worse then what i am doing to him that is for sure, and Sai because he is my younger brother.

"SHUT UP TENTEN,"My dad screamed at me, " I DON'T CARE HOW PISSED YOU ARE AT ME, BUT THERE IS NO REASON TO TREAT YOUR BROTHER LIKE SHIT" he was still yelling

"So much for staying hidden and out of sight" i muttered under my breath, when all of a sudden 3 rouge ninjas showed up, but that was after dad, and Sai walked away well ran away.


	5. ATACK!

Chapter: 5

ATTACK!

- First attack -

"hey sweetie it's bad to be left alone in the middle of the woods, where's your team? or did they leave you?" he asked with a sly smirk on his face

"Back off, jerk ass, I'm not in the mood to have some random ass hole mess with me today, ok? i have places go, people to see" i said and went to walk off when his little goons showed up

"Come with us and we won't hurt you, but, if you don't then we will kill you" one guy said trying to make me do what he wants, but of course I wouldn't give in that easy, i took out my ninja weapons, (oh yeah did i tell you that i am a Genin) and my summoning scroll was hidden in my pocket of the baggie pants that i always wear when I'm training or doing ninja duties.

"NO, chance in hell you ass wholes what part of that don't you get I'm not going any where with you if you want someone like that then don't target ninja" i said as i slight the throat of the closes man, his team quickly went on the attack but it was to late for them, i had my scrolls out when i called "twin rising dragon" the enemy was taken out when i called off the attack dad and Sai had just shown up "nice timing guys thanks" i said and then i realized one of them was not dead so i went over and whisper in his ear " you see why i said not to mess with me" before i plunged a kuni in his stomach and killed him. Then i turned to my dad and said "can we go now please, i need to clean up i am covered in blood from those ass wholes" my father just stood there looking at me

"Tenten, when did you learn to fight like that? and before you asked i saw the whole thing i thought that if you needed my help i would just jump in and help you, but wow that was amazing to watch so prisise who taught you to fight, may i ask?" my father was still in shock from the fight

"um... i was annoyed at you one day so i went to the training grounds i was still at the academy when i found Temari training this was when i was still new she had a personal tutor to teach her and he was watching me practice and said that i had great potential so i stuck to it and he trained me every so often just to make sure i was doing ok, so i would verse Temari in sparing thats were we actually meet each other at the training grounds" i said looking at him, he didn't know i was so hurt everyone new wait they talked about the weapons mistress " dad have you herd about the young weapons mistress that was said to be able to beat Temari well that is me and you have just seen that i am more then capable to defend myself form anything. well almost anything. We are moving on now" i said as i started to run in the direction of Konohagakure

"Tenten were in no-" i cut my dad off with a glare that could kill

"yes we are unlike you i don't like being covered in blood we needed to find somewhere civilized so i can have a shower and change my clothes." i said in a tone that said don't mess with me, i do hope that they have learnt that i am not to be messed with by now, we ran till it was nearly dark when we had to set up camp because it was un-safe to keep on going at night. once we set up camp i was cooking dinner for us ( the boys can't cook they are very old fashioned women should stay at home and cook, keep house and look after the children, that's why dad was surprised that i could fight hand to hand and with weapons.) while the boys tried to set up camp, but they failed so bad so i took over "and just too think you thought i didn't pay attention to my lessons at school or with my instructor. I'm not like some people that we know" I said looking at Sai for a second before going on with making dinner and the tent. After all that was done we ate and worked out shift work, Sai was first because he was the youngest, then me, then dad. It was time to go to bed when i said "dad is it wise to let Sai to go on patrol he can't defend himself like we can should i stay up with him just to be safe then you come on at the end of both our shifts so i will do to instead on just on cause Sai couldn't do shit all without help." i said, maybe i was being a bit mean but he did need help wether he knew that or not is another question.

"Fine you can stay on guard with him but... do not fight at all while you are doing this if you fight it will be your responsible for anyone who finds us. Tenten if he falls asleep then wake him he has to learn how to be a ninja sometime, what better time then now"

"yes dad" i said looking at him

- second attack -

"What if i don't want to be a ninja dad did you ever think about that? I don't want to be a ninja i think it is a stupid carrier chose for you, you could have died on so many accounts and i don't want that" Sai said he was right but i would never say that out loud. Sai was nearly in tears by this i had to say something before dad does

"Oh get over it you should be proud to fight for your country, plus it is the family business, i get where your coming from but this has been you dream up until well this year" i said, damn I'm good i manage to point something out in m speech

"Thats right Tenten its nice to see on of my children following me" he said with a proud smile on his face

"DAD LOOK OUT" Sai screamed and kuni's and shuriken's were thrown towards us but we were to slow to warn dad he dropped to the ground he took the blows for us

"NOOOOO, YOU ASS WHOLES IF YOU KILLED MY DAD THEN I WILL KILL YOU FOR IT," I SCREAMED "Sai get dad out of here and hide i will deal with them the same way as there friends just scream if they follow you and use what techniques you do know ok? i said looking at him

"Ok, be safe Tenten, we need to get there and your the only one left that can get us there"

"Just keep him alive for as long as is possible i need to speak to him don't you dare let him die" i said "now go" he was gone some of the people tried to follow him but i stopped them "where do you think you are going you will fight me" i said with an evil smile on m face i through my scrolls up once again for today screaming "TWIN RISING DRAGONS" and jumped up between them in a matter of seconds they were down i kept one alive so i could find out information from him, he was badly injured but still alive.

"Who are you and why are you targeting us?" i asked

"i would sooner die then tell you anything" the man said

"Ok," i said as i grabbed some random weapon off the ground "it's your choice i was going to let you live after you gave me the info i wanted but hey its your chose" i said as i raised the weapon and struck it down into his stomach, where the mans blood squirted up and at me, "hey Sai were are you? you can come out now"

- third attack -

"HELP ME" there was a scream coming from 5 meters behind me i ran up to find my brother surrounded and my dead or dyeing fathers body in his arms. he saw me and i gave him the look you know telling him to move back and take cover he ran and left dad that was ok,

"Hey were do you think you are going, little boy, we wont hurt you we just don't want to fight the chick she scars us" one guy said

"Nice to know that i scare someone, how pathetic to be scared of a genin and a girl at that." i said while shacking my head "now leave my dad and brother alone you ass wholes i am so sick of being messed with" i said "TWIN RAISING DRAGONS" i called out and did my move i hit them all as per-usual you know how in a fight it can get really boring when you use the same moves over and over again well that is today.

"sai you can come out now" i said "they are dead or ran off ok we will stay watch but i need to help dad ok so i don't know if i can help with patrol" i said in a hushed tone

"Ok, don't worry if anything happens i will call and tell you ok?"

"wait for my birthday Temari gave me these here take one and turn it on station 1 we can then communicate and help each other" I said as i handed him a head phone, ear piece.

"That is so cool" he said as he ran off, i went straight to work with making sure dad didn't die i needed info and his help that and i really didn't want him to die i needed him to summon something so he could get the message to someone, about what happened. I ran over to where he was only to find out that he had died and he had a note on his chest e had directions and all the stuff i needed to know to get us there and be safe on the way, but it also had a new part written on the back and it read 'Tenten I'm so sorry i should have been paying attention instead of being stupid, i hope you and the rest of the family don't morn my death for to long it was only to protect you and your brother, I'm so sorry that i had to leave you like this but please continue to Konoha, i know you don't want to but please i need you to get there be a big girl and do this for me and one last thing be the brave one and don't let anything happen to your family, you are the head of the house now i leave that with you good bye' i have to do this for dad i can't let the family die on my watch, "Sai come in you there?"

"yeah what do you want come back to dad and me we need to bury him, and keep on going i don't want to stop as much from now out i need to clean out of dads blood hurry" he started to run back


	6. Almost there

Chapter: 6

ALMOST THERE

- Third Day -

"Hey Tenten wake up" Sai said.

"Go away i don't wont to go to school today" i had stayed up half the night on guard duty, i was really out of it.

Sai chuckled "Tenten we have to keep on moving so we can get to Konoha tomorrow" oh yeah dad died and we still need to keep on going man this sucks.

"ok I'm up for christ sack would you stop pocking me with that stick." i said i am so tired "lets go i packed most things up yesterday while i was on guard so we could just go in the morning." i said as we started to run through the forest. "Sai if we don't stop then we can get there by dark tonight" i said

"Why are you pushing your self your going to make your self sick" Sai said

"Because i don't want to spend another night like last night ok, it was horrible for me, it's my fault dad is dead, its my fault," i picked up my stuff and ran i just ran and ran until i felt a hand on my shoulder "Sai get the fuck off me" i said thinking it was Sai but when i turned around and saw Temari, Kankuro and Gaara i was shocked and i just burst into tiers in temari's arms

"Sweetie its ok don't worry were here now and i promise not to let anything happen" she said in my ears.

Half an hour later i was all cried out so i just sat there with Temari's arms wrapped around me hen i looked up to see the boys had a fire and some food being cooked, and Sai was being checked over by Kankuro "what are you guys doing here?" i asked Temari in a croaky voice

"We got a message from your dad saying he was badly injured and was most likely going to die, he said to send me and a team but the boys would not stay if you where in trouble so they came Gaara, just dropped everything for you, and kankuro likes Sai so he came to help we found a trail of weapons and bodies on the way, are you injured in any way? nice to see dad's tutor taught one of us something" she said with a laugh

"Sai is ok now let me give you a checkup Tenten" i hadn't released that there was a medic ninja there as well

"Um... ok, but i am fine i didn't do any real fighting anyway i am chakra deprived thats about it though" but what i said didn't matter the medic nin just did what he needed to and said "Ok, Miss Temari-sama they are both fine may i go back to the village now?"

"yes you may and I'm just Temari no need to be so formal ok?"

"Yes, Miss Tem-" he got the glare "i mean Yes, Temari" he bowed to us all just as he turned around Temari said

"Hey can you tell the rest of Tenten's family that Sai and her are ok for me please, you may go now" he bowed again and took off before she could ask anymore of her

"ok well now we must really be on our way-" Tenten went to get up when she felt Gaara wrap his sand around her "GAARA LET ME GO I HAVE TO GO, WE NEED TO GET TO KONOHA, DAD SAID TO KEEP ON GOING LET ME GOOOOOOOOOOO" I screamed at him but he just said

"Hn, i don't care what your father said we are taking a break, as we have been running non-stop to catch up to you for the past day so they are tried, we will rest then we will go with you i have business in Konoha anyway so why not get it over with while I'm here, anyway you need to calm down we are going with you not attack you." he said in his low voice.

"Fine, what ever" i said "can you let me go now?" i asked

"Nope you will just run off on us i know you Tenten so until we are ready you are staying in the sand" he said with an evil smile

" i truly hate you sometimes" i said to him a little grumpy

"well thats nothing new" Kankuro said with a laugh

an hour latter Gaara let me down and we took off running in the direction of konoha.

- Were There -

"Hey, my name is Tenten my father, younger brother and i are coming here from Suna, is there anything i have to do to prove who i am or something?"

"No but your father needs to show his identification card, and then i will tick you off so you can go see Hokage-sama." i was nearly in tears when Temari spoke to the man

"her father died on the way here protecting her and her brother, from enemy ninja, it is a sensitive subject to them, so if you have any questions then could you ask me or my siblings we are the Kazekage's children and are here to look after Tenten and Sai until her mother and other siblings can get here." she said as she wrapped her arm around me and pulled me over to sit down while Gaara answered all the questions. half an hour latter we were let into Konoha and got shown straight to the Hokage's office to speak with him, about what had happened.

I walked up to the big doors and nocked on them "enter" came a deep voice. We all entered his office, when he saw gaara he smiled, good afternoon Gaara, and friends what are you doing here may i ask?"

"We, well Sai, my Father and I were moving here, but due to some events he can not make it here, My name is Tenten we are here from Suna to live i don't know if you were told but we were attacked on our way here, and half way the attack was big it was not known to us but Dad took all the blows and died almost instantly," i had tears in the corners of my eyes i was not going to let them fall here, 'YOU DO NOT CRY' my brain screamed at me.

3rd Hokage's POV

I heard a nock on the door "Enter" i replied in a bored tone, but i was suddenly interested when 5 children walked in, 2 looked sad, and the other 3 were Kazekage-sama's children. as soon as i saw Gaara a smile spread across my lips " Good afternoon Gaara, and friends what are you doing here, may i ask?" i was a little shocked to see the 3 sand siblings standing in front of me.

"We, well Sai, my Father and I were moving here, but due to some events he can not make it here, My name is Tenten we are here from Suna to live i don't know if you were told but we were attacked on our way here, and half way the attack was big it was not known to us but Dad took all the blows and died almost instantly," she said with tears in her eyes you could tell she was fighting them back.

"That is why we are hear Tenten is my best friend and her father sent a message before he died saying to come and find them and look after them until her mother and 2 other brothers could make it to Konoha. Gaara, Kankuro, and I are here on behalf of suna and if there is anything that you would like come and see us, this is a sad time for them, so we are here to deal with any problems that may arise with 2 children being by themselves in a new country. We are also here for any stuff konoha wants to give anything to suna." Temari said looking at the Hokage she was nearly fearless.

"Oh, ok then i will send you the younger one to the house with gaara and kankuro, can Temari and the girl stay" i said in a serious tone we need to know as much as possible

"Tenten" the girl said under her breath

"Sorry, Tenten, would you be able to tell me as much as possible about your attackers?" i asked

"Um... i don't know if it helps but i killed them all we got attacked 1 times as a group i got once by my self and Sai got once but he just stood there for a second then ran cause i showed up, i got a head band from each fight and went through some of there stuff, if you were to send some people out to half way between Konoha and Suna now you would find them and the weapons i used to kill them." i said as i gave the man all the stuff i got off the men i killed.

"Thank you that is very helpful, but if i may, how could you beat so many men at a genin level while your father Jonin die?" i was truly shocked about what happened

"Well Dad, was trying to protect us he took the blows of the enemies he did not know that i am a weapons user i waled weapons he had only learned of this 10 minutes before the attack, once he was down i used my Weapons to kill them all."

"Later, not today but in a week i would like to see this technique, but now that you are here i have to put you into a team, um... you can go in Team Gai, he has the most talented students in his team, they were one down so you can go with them will your brother need to go into a team to?" i asked

"No, he is still in the academy but he might not want to anymore!"

"why would he not want to go anymore?"

"He fears it is his fault dad is dead they were fighting about how he does not want to be a ninja and die a few minutes before Dad got killed thats what gave our location away" She explained

"fair enough, i will let you get back to your Brother now, Asuma can you show Tenten and Temari were they are staying please" i asked my son

"of course Hokage-sama" he said.


	7. house

Chapter: 7

House

- New House -

Tenten's Pov

"Where here!" the man in front of us said

"Thank you so much, I'm sorry i forgot your name?" i said a little embarrassed by my stupidity

"Asuma, don't worry about it, i forgot your's to" he said with a smile as he lit a cigarette. "Well i should get back to the Hokage , um... before i go you will need this" he said as he handed me a piece of paper say times and places with a map on the back

"What is this?"

"It's Mighto Gai's training roster just until you get used to it have that he expects to see everyone there i will ask him to come and get you in the morning, just a warning he is extremely youthful" he said the last word with a shutter and left

"What is that supposed to mean do you think?" i said as i turned to Temari

"I don't know but i really want to take a look around this town and the house." she said

"Fine house first i need to find the shower and wash the blood off of me" i said

"Ok lets go, Gaara, Kankuro, Sai let us in" i said in a voice that i knew scared them i learnt it off Temari. Gaara came to the door

"Hey do you know where the shower is?" i asked as i walk through the door to see a whole heap of random strangers in my house

"GAARA WHAT THE FUCK ARE ALL THESE PEOPLE DOING IN MY HOUSE?" I screamed at him he just looked at me then

"Well the tall one in the spandex is your new instructor and the 2 beside him are your team mates the one with the short hair was dragged here where as the one that looks like the tall guy is just strange and follows everything his sensei says and does. Then there are your neighbors and some of there friends they just came to say hello and welcome, they thought that we..." he said pointing to the 3 of them "where the ones that were moving in but i told them that it was just you and your brother at the moment, they said they would stay until you got here and say-"

"HELLO" they all said at once.

"hey, my name is Tenten and these are my friends we just moved here from suna and yeah can i ask all your names please?"

"Sure, well my name is Sakura Haruno, this is my mum and dad they prefer not to be called by there real names, well most of the parents don't like to be called by there first names, any way this is Hinata, Ino, Naruto, Shino, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji" as she pointed to them they smiled and waved

"Ok thank you i will try and remember that may i please ask you to leave now as you can se i am covered from head to toe in blood and i would like to take a shower and get used to this place i will come and see you all some time, i will throw a party or something, ok?"

"Sure we all just wanted to say hi while your in the apartment Naruto lives down the hall and can help you in any way at any time, right Naruto." she said naruto just sat there nodding

"Wait no, not during Ramen time," she gave him the look that said 'don't mess with me naruto, just say yes' "oh don't worry about it, come any time" he said

"N-naruto-kun please h-help her she is n-new" The small girl i remember being called Hinata

"Ok, thank you all for being so welcoming, i will drop in and see you all at some time in the next few weeks"

"Ok bye bye" Sakura said with a smile as they all walked away

- Team Gai -

"Hello my most youthful student, my name is Mighto Gai." Oh thats what Asuma meant by youthfulness.

"Hi, I'm Tenten, this is my friends and my younger brother." I said

"Hello Tenten, my name is Rock-Lee" a young boy with short black hair, said with a big smile and wide eyes.

"Hn, I'm Hyuuga Neji." He said with a emotionless face.

"Hi, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you all to leave so i can have a shower and get some rest for training tomorrow" i said with a smile

"Sure my most youthful Tenten, we will leave so you can get your youthful sleep." Gai sensei said with a smile, as he walked out i grabbed Neji by his top so

"HEY WHAT-" he started to yell, i put my hand over his mouth

"Shut up, i just need to ask you something, when does training start like, time, place, and what do we do at training?

"When: 5.00am, Where: on top of Hokage mountain and the training involves an 1 and a 1/2 hour run, then we go on to our specialized training, so Rock-Lee goes on and trains with Gai sensei, while i guess you and me train together on our hand to hand then we use jitsu training. is that all?" he asked a little annoyed that i had singled him out rather then Rock-Lee.

"No, thank you very much Neji-chan, you have been very helpful" I said as i bowed to him, he half bowed and walked away. after he left i turned toward Temari who had been scouting the house to see what we needed to get

"That was weird, did you find a shower?" i asked her, she just nodded and led the way

"Sai what are you doing?" Sai was sitting up-side down on his bed eating a chocolate bar while Kankuro and Gaara sat there counting

"He is seeing how long he can stay on his head and eat at the same time for." Kankuro said in a matter if fact voice, like it was

what he was doing

"Thats why i say i am not related to any of you retard" Temari and i mutter as we walked away

"SHOWER" I scream

"Anyone would think you have never seen a shower before"Temari said before i ran in a locked the door, Ok i knew she would still be able to come in but still, it was the thought that counts, she know that if she enters i will kill her, plus i really needed a shower and she knows i would do anything for a shower.

Half an hour latter once i got out of the shower, ok i know that it was long but, 10 minutes after i got in then i changed it into a bath, because i had horrible mud and blood caked into my hair.

"Hey, whats for Dinner it smells nice" I said as i walked in to see all the people from earlier in my lounge room eating some food,the girl with short purplely colored hair, i think her name is Hinata or something, had bought some food over and they were all sitting on the floor eating dumplings and ramen, with rice. "Oh, hey Hinata?" i asked, she nodded so i continued with my sentence "that smells awesome, thank you for being so thoughtful, i had no idea what i was going to make for dinner, and truthfully its nice not to have to cook all the time!" i said with a grateful smile on my face the shy young girl just sat there and smiled

"I-it was m-my pleasure, i love c-cooking, and my family does not let me cook that much, I also w-wanted to introduce myself properly, m-my name is Hinata Hyuuga, the Hyuuga heiress."She said in a shy voice.

"Hey, well I'm Tenten, this is my brother Sai, and my friends, Temari, kankuro, and Gaara" as i said there names they waved and smiled at her, they took turns shaking her hand.

"W-well it w-was nice t-to meet y-you, i will l-leave you so y-you can eat t-together" She said as she went to leave but something strange happened, i found myself reaching out to grab her top.

"Hey Hinata, don't go, would you mind ever so slightly?" i asked her in a shy tone

"N-no, not a-at all, I-its just t-that my father d-does not k-know that I'm here. He does not l-like me to i-interact with p-people, because i am to much of a w-wimp for his likings" she explained with a sad look on her face.

"oh well that is horrible Hinata, you are welcome to stay here when ever you want, i need a few friends from here, plus you can help me with training and give me some more information on some of the people, like the kids in my team they are both really strange, especially the Rock Lee kid, he looks like Gai sensei." i said with a strange look on my face, Hinata started laughing

"R-Rock Lee-sama, o-once had l-long hair that h-he always wore i-in a plate b-but when he w-was in the a-academy, then when h-he met his jonin s-sensei it did not h-help cause he was g-given the green j-jump suit. N-Neji-nii-san, my older c-cousin, he has a f-few problems with letting p-people in his life, h-he has always had l-long hair and he d-does not plain t-to get ride of i-it any time s-soon. He will m-most likely b-be your training p-partner, as Rock L-Lee trains with Gai s-sensei."she explained to me, i just sat there nodding for a minute after wards when it all sunk in

"WAIT, WHAT? I WILL HAVE TO TRAIN WITH THAT ARROGANT PIG!" I screamed at her she just sat there with a surprised look on her face.

"W-What, i would h-help if i could b-but i am younger then y-you and i have t-to go to the a-academy still, and N-Neji-nii-san isn't that b-bad, just give him a c-chance he is a great g-guy." she said so fast she had no chance to stutter.

"Fine, BUT..." I said exaggerating the 'but' "If he pisses me off i will ether kill him my self or i will get Gaara to!" I said to her in a stern voice, her eyes looked horrified, but her face stayed straight.

"F-Fine he has a small t-thing with fate, to h-him everything that happens i-is fate so you moving h-here was fate, him b-being an orphan is fate, and so on, he thinks in the same way as a 6 year old, everything happens for a reason and you don't actually know why it happens." Hinata said as she went to leave again, so i let her.


End file.
